permanent 5
by cute writer
Summary: i'm bad at summary, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

In a cold night where the moon shine brightly, a group of man meet beside a lake that reflect the beautiful round moon like a perfect mirror. One of the hooded man holding a bundle. In front of him, stood an old man that known as the third hokage.

"we'll entrust him to you for a few years as his wish. If anything dangerous happen to him, we'll take him back immeadiately. If not, we'll come at his 12th birthday and let him decide"

"you better take a good care of him, sarutobi"

"i will. I'm grateful you let us have a second chance"

"you better thank naruto-sama. after all those hell you allow to befall to him, he still granted your request" one of the hooded man said grumpily. He's still against the idea of letting his naruto-sama back to the hell live.

"i know. He has a big heart" he look at the bundle that contain a sleeping boy. His whiskered face has a peaceful appereance and look cute. his blond hair is untamed and wild spike every where. He looks like around 5 years old.

"let naruto-sama choose which group age he want to enter. I have feeling he'll choose his age, 10. But we'll never know his thought"

"indeed. We'll watch from far and want report every month about his progress. If we deem it's too dangerous for him to stay anymore, we'll fetch him" he said in no room to argue tone

"of course" sarutobi take the sleeping boy before depart to konoha

A year later.

Naruto has failed his exam and tricked by mizuki to stole the forbidden scroll. Iruka who had accept him after few months inspecting the container, had come and rescue him like the canon. The team had announced and taken to take the true test. Naruto who in team 7 with sasuke uchiha and sakura haruno was in traning ground 7 waiting for their sensei kakashi hatake.

They were told the bell test and were trying to take it. It went like the canon except naruto go blank for awhile when he's tied and they're eating. Kakashi was waiting in nearby tree to see what will they do. To his disappointment, his team do as they're told. They're not sharing anything with naruto and go home after they're done.

Kakashi sigh in defeat 'well. it seems this one also failed. What will the council say about this? Asked me to pass the last uchiha? Take him as my appereantice?'. He walk to naruto in thought not even once notice naruto went blank once again before a gentle wind blowing around him, cuting the rope that tied him to the post. 'what the? Enemy ?'

Naruto who had freed from the post walk in daze toward the stream that quite deep. Kakashi just stood there while calling him "naruto, come back here. it's the wrong way" but ignored "huh... what a drag. Naruto" he make an attempt to grap him but failed as the ground shake only where he is.

When he gained his balance, he saw a couple of hooded man already has naruto in their arms. One of them said in angry tone "i should never agree to let my baby stay at this disgrace village"

"i know. As much as i hate to admit, i agree. If i know what will happen to him, i'll let the kyuubi destroy the village and take you safe"

"who are you?" kakashi ask in offence mode

"relax. We only come to take our precious son away from this disgrace place. i think i have done too many mistake, such as take you as my student hatake" the man said with venom in the last part as wind blow his hood away

"i think obito-kun and rin-chan also ashamed to has teammate as him" the women with red hair said while adjusting the cloak on naruto that still dazed

"sensei? Kushina-sama" kakashi manage to shutter out when he saw a blonde man thats his deceased sensei

"i agree. Let's go home" and in yellow flash three of them disappear confirming that's his sensei as the only one who could use the hiraishin as far as he know is him. in panic, he go to the hokage office to report the development.

While kakashi on his way, the third sigh in disappointment as he saw what happen in his crystal ball. He glad he follow his instinct to watch the test and sad that his unofficial adopted grandson go away from him for the second chance. He knew he can't and doesn't has the right to complain as he had been given the second chance which wasted. He could only hope that someday when they meet again, he could still interact with naruto if his guardians allow him which he knew would be difficult.

Kakashi manage to reach the office and give his version of what happen. Fortunately for him, he doesn't add anything personal and bias about it except his guilt that he doesn't care about his sensei's son these few years. Sarutobi glad that he doesn't has to deal with too personal kakashi, as if he sugared it to sasuke's favor he'll forbid kakashi to take team forever. When kakashi finished, he feel like he had escaped certain doom but can't place his finger on it and ignore it.

"what you saw today will stay at this office and never go out" he said with authority. When kakashi nod, he ask the test question "so, how did their peformance?"

"sasuke has few good ninjutsu for a genin. But he lack the will to work with others as he too focused on his revenge and ambition to kill itachi. He doesn't care about others and feels draged by others. Sakura... let's say she should never graduate. Naruto..." he said the name with sadness and guilt but manage to continue "he's unpredicable. He doesn't act strategically, prefering head first and think later. Suprisingly, he can do the kinjutsu kagebunshin"

"so? What is the result?"

"they failed to retrive the bells. I give them second chance hoping sasuke and sakura would share their lunch with naruto who tied on the post. But they don't as i told them to and go home like a good puppy, following all my order to the dot. So... i have to fail them as they also lack of member besides posess zero teamwork"

"is it your final decision?"

"yes, hokage-sama. but what about the council? They won't like the last uchiha failed and will order me to take him as appreantice"

"the council be damned. You'll refuse if they order you to" he pause for a moment before "or you have the idea too take him too?"

"at first as i owe it to obito. But after what sensei told me that he's regret to ever take me as his student, and kushina-sama said that obito and rin might ashamed of me..." the hokage said nothing "i have to agree"

"i see. i espect you'll come on time tomorrow?"

"yes, hokage-sama"

"very well, dismiss"

As promised, kakashi arrive on time shocking the jounins. The report went smooth and only team 8 contain hinata hyuuga, shino aburame, and kiba inuzuka under kurenai yuuhi and team 10 contain second generation of chou-shika-ino combination passed. It caused murmurs among them as the team contaning the last uchiha, team 7 failed.

"it's because he's teamed with the demon" and it's variant is the most common comments. They shut up when ki was distributed to them courtersy of the sandaime. Still in ki active, he told kakashi to sum up his report

"why don't you sum up your observation kakashi?"

"hai, hokage-sama. the uchiha is too arrogant to work with the others and feel that he own the world. The haruno basically is useless fangirl. How they become the top students i don't know"

"what about the demon? He make them failed"

Kakashi emit his ki also before continue his interupted report "if you let me finish, you'll know. Naruto has the will to work with his teammates but declined harshly by both. In the end they failed the test before naruto was taken away by his parents?"

"demon don't have parents"

"then you'll have to recheck your mind. About how you come to the world, if you don't know you can ask anybody else. Before they gone, his father left message"

"i bet he said he's ashamed of him to has a demon as a child"

"yes. He's ashamed" the many laugh before quiet because his next word "of this village and should have let the kyuubi demolished us and take his family away to safety"

"what? who did he think he is?"

"the hero whose last wish had been ignored by us for these years. Whose child we always ignore or abuse. A child we don't deserve" the hokage said with a sad tone. Many jounin still clueless, but a few who has clear mind connected the dot and gasp earning the attention

"you mean, he's..."

"yes, kurenai. You're right. Naruto uzumaki's true fullname is naruto uzumaki namikaze, son of the forth hokage" earning gasp and followed by guilt faces as many of them ignored and abused the child in the past many times.

"so it means"

"yes. All this time, we hurt, ignore, abuse and whatever done not supposed to do to child to the forth's heir. His son, his blood, his flesh, his treasure. He had sacrifice himself and his treasure for us and only asked us to care his treasure but we do the opposite"

"we don't know this" one of them try to defend themselves

"but you ignored his last wish. Now he's taken back, there's nothing we can do. We could only hope that we'll meet him someday and could atone for our sin even when we don't deserve it" kakashi said before poof out the room leaving the others when he saw the hokage nod his unasked question to go out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

About 6 months later

The chunin exam is going to be held in konoha next week. Every genin team prepare their best for it. Sasuke and sakura manage to enter because the civillian council arrange it but not under kakashi as he refuse and continue his career as an anbu. This make the council fume in rage but they can't do anything about it as the sandaime finally grow his bone once again.

The village prepare anything and finally the day to the final match has come. The daimyo and kage of other villages come to inspect it. The genin were anxious because so many people will see their performance and judge them. though they have one month to prepare, they feel it still not enough.

Sasuke was fuming in his broading as kakashi has refused to train him so the council has to make alternative with few jounin to teach him. he feel his pride is strained as he's the last uchiha and has to be obeyed and put in the highest regard. He's too pampered by the civillian council to thought and notice about the outside world.

While the participant trying to calm their anxious, a blonde 12 year short boy come behind the suna team quietly before try to jump into the red haired's back but blocked by the sand which brought him to the front.

"not lucky huh?" he mock ask with smirk

"not fair. Fluffy rac-chan notice me not you" he said in pout mode

"all the same. He's my ally. I lose, he lose" ruffling his hair, make the messy hair messier

"alright gaara. We have to fight soon. Where's your babysitter, naru-chan?"

"i'm an adult already. No need babysitter or guard"

"as a matter of fact, i'm not your babysitter naru-chan. I'm your failsafe to ensure you're not in trouble" a man around 20 said while lifting the pouting child

"daichi-san, it's your turn huh?"

"yes. I'll be around naru-chan while we're on this place" he said this place with venom that only the siblings catch as they knew him and his hate toward konoha but not why while naruto just pat his back where he can reach "i assume, we have to withdraw soon" eying the judge that enter the stadium via leaf shunshin "come on, naru-chan. I think hitomi-dono has some cookies"

"really? I want to see her" they chuckle while daichi walk with naruto drag him "hurry... hurry"

"she'll spare some of it for you if not all"

"but still have to hurry before tora-chan..." was the last heard from the pair

"chi... noisy brat" sasuke said earning other's attention "he won't survive if not guarded by others" he continue uncaringly. Some agree with him, some don't while the sand siblings ignore him completely but not before kankurou said "stupid kid and his small world"

Sasuke want to attack him but the match has begin. As the first contestant he went down and some unknown genin from other village fight him.

All went well except the kage and daimyo booth both covered in a barrier when at the same time some explosion heard from the village. Inside the kage booth, orochimaru was fighting with the hokage and kazekage. Inside the daimyo booth, the daimyo and their wife weren't in panic. In fact they're playing with naruto who has the form of 5 years old and forget that they're under attack while few ninja and their guards were inspecting the situation.

That until orochimaru summon manda after his almost lose fight. Manda had notice the barrier and break it with his tail. Once break, he laugh make the fight stop while the daimyo afraid.

"hahahaha... to think that they had let their golden child in this village. Hahahaha"

"manda. What are you talking about?"

"hahaha. You don't know about the golden child of the gods?"

"no" orochimaru said flately

"well, i'll humor you. that blond gaki there" pointing naruto with his tail "he's the jinchuriki of kyuubi as you know" many konohan gasp and some began their sequel of handsigns "but he's protected by the elemental gods" their jutsu comeback at them damaging them with their own technique "as you can see. all elemental attack that sent with intention to kill or too much for him that could cause severe wounds will be sent back to the caster"

"so he's undamageable?"

"of course not. He still can be physically wounded and die" few try to throw kunai at the child ignoring the possibility to damage the daimyo "that's why he always has someone to help him if he couldn't avoid it himself" the guards and naruto throw them away with their own weapons

"we won't let you hurt naruto-sama" daichi said with few other

"if not because of his mercy, you konoha would have been perished long time ago"

"who are you?"

"we're the member of god's guardian, kiroi village"

"what a disgrace. Sarutobi, i'll withdraw my support to the barest because of the attack. If that weapons not deflect it, i would died because of it. Just thank naru-chan" the other daimyo also said the same but said that they won't sent their mission to konoha anymore


	3. Chapter 3

TheAliensDidIt : Yes, i am from indonesia. Thank you for your comment. I'll try my best to write it correctly.

azhura03 : Thank you. No, you aren't. I appreciate the truth though sometimes it sounds rude. After all, we could improve if we willing to try, aren't we? I'll try my best to improve it.

Then here's the next ideas i have. Thank you for reading it. ^^

The Konohagure had been on edge for few months since the daimyo said that they'll take their support for them. They even went as far as sent their missions for other villages which followed by the other regular clients as they believe that the daimyo has a good reason for their act.

The civillian council and the elders including Danzo have the nerve to blame their condition to Naruto who had taken by his guards from Kiroi village which rumored to be just myth until that day. Many genin especially Konoha 9 (minus Sasuke and Sakura) rebel against the council by ignoring them completely but their action justified by Sarutobi who had grown his back bone back.

They even held their special party on his birthday each year which housed on their house in rotation and had the clan heads' approvement as their atone to their ignorant. Their party is held among themselves, well not that strict as they let others who has the clear mind about Naruto's condition to join like the jounin senseis, who always have something to embarass themselves especially Guy much to his team's dismay thought they also enjoy the laugh.

On their 20th, about a week from naruto's birthday, the Konoha 9 receive an invitation to the Wave country to celebrete their hero's birthday. At first they're confused, but when they heard that there're a big bridge that has 'THE GREAT NARUTO BRIGE' plaq in it, they're hoping that they meant Naruto. They agree and take day off. As most of them are chunin, they're not restrained to go without any jounin with them as they're capable to lead and protect themselves.

When they're arrive, which is the day before the date, they're greeted by quite funny site. In the city that decorated in festival decorations that colored orange, a man with blonde hair around his 20 swaying or dancing they don't know with many villagers around him watch in amusement as a few ninjas that they saw in the chunin exams try to catch him.

Not far from there, a man with white hair and a women with blonde hair that looks like the sannin that had gone from the village years ago sitting nursing their wounds. Beside them, a women with red hair and a man that looks like the 4th hokage stand lecturing them. It looks like parents scolding their children though it seems weird as the children are older.

After few minutes, one of the ninjas finally manage to catch the swaying blonde who then poffed in smoke revieling a 5 year old blonde boy.

"Finally. It take 30 minutes to catch him offguard."

"Daichi-san, thank you. Sorry"

"It's alright, Minato-san. After all, it's quite funny. But seriously, don't ever let Naru-chan near sake or it's breathen again"

"I know. I, myself not especting he'll drunk by even a sip" the red haired women said while taking Naruto who immediately snuggle to her more to her warm body in his sleep.

"Aww... He's too cute."

"Eventhough he's 20 already?"

"He'll always be my baby in my eyes. After all that happened to him"

"We know,Kushina-san. He's like a light in our dark lives, isn't he Konoha 9?"

"Yeah. He's kind of?" Kiba answer in confusion.

"May be. I'm not that close to him. But i think he's one of my patner in skipping classes that's not anoyying."

"Troublesome man or boy?"

"Up to you. He's turning 20 tomorrow as you know. But he'll always 5 in default appereance like now. Now excuse me. I don't want my baby catch a cold in his special day tomorrow."

"Then i'll make sure, they're avaiable tomorrow." Minato disappear with both Sannin.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the Konoha 9 has prepared themselves so they're presentable. What they don't expect is naruto in a hakama. He's in his 20 years form. He's being lectured by his mother to behave while the others just wacth in the sidelines.

When he notice them, he quickly greet them in hope ditching his mother's lecture "Ah... Guys, how your sleep?"

"They sleep well. But i must add that not as comfortable as your sleep, Naru-chan"

"It's embarassing. How could you let me sleep in that position, Daichi-san." he whine

"Who am i to disturb the lovely family time. Just face it. You like it yourself. We even saw you snuggle more to their warm when we tug you yesterday." Many chuckle at this, Naruto's face red like a tomato. The embarasment make him not notice his mother's quick flash of his face. After all, he always feel protected if his parents around him with the usual guard he has so he never on guard 24/7 around them which is used by his family to snatch few photos of his embarasing moment.

"Come on...Why did the birthday boy pouting?" Jiraiya who just enter the house ask.

"Ero-sennin... They're mean..." in his 5 years form, the tackle the unsuspecting Jiraiya leaving his hakama that too big for him now and just wearing the inner shirt with pants. While whining with all his might.

"HAHAHAHA..." he just laugh loudly as he knew the meaning of all his whinings "That rich. I know you're childish but in your 20... HAHAHAHA"

"You should defend me not laugh at me" he said with a bigger pout if that's possible

"It's in my"

"Ok, we understand. But we have to reprepare Naru-chan now. Tsunami-san, do you have any kimono we could borrow for the day?" The woman giggle in glee while the man just sent him pity looks or indifferent (well except the Konoha 9 that had been forgotten)

"Ahhh. No need. I'll redress myself" and quickly bold out the room with his hakama.

"Ahhh... And i've look foward to his appereance."

"Is it just me or we're totally forgotten by them?" Kiba ask to no one.

"Troublesome."

"hahaha... Don't you know that it's a normal occurance?"

"Why am i not suprised?"

"For his everlasting innocent, let us have some sake."

"NOOOO." Most of them shout while Naruto just stand there confused as he doesn't remember anything after he drank it yesterday. But he does remember that it's taste doesn't suit his tounge and add his embarasting moment this morning, he's sure he doesn't like sake.

"Naruto is prohibited from drinking any sake, even a sip." Kushina said it clearly and sternly make all nod voluntary or out of fear.

And so they went out to the village where the party held. It went wild as the women of the village thought that it's funny to give him one present extra from each of them adding to their family's present. But it doesn't make the birthdayboy... i mean the birthdaymen happy. Why? Because each of them give him part of women's wear like dress, gown, cute necklace, etc [you got the clue]. Worse they want him to wear it for them which is why now we found him hiding from the woman of the village in henge that change from time to time.

"HAHAHAHA... My...My... My stomach hurt"

"i'll gladly give it a cure" Naruto in his 20th henge said with venom he could gather from his annoyance.

"You have to admit it's funny"

"It's not. Even worse is that Ino and Ten-ten join them. Only Hinata is kindhearted" make said person blush from his compliment as she still has some crush to him.

"Oh well, i'll just..."

"Not so fast young man. We know you'll want to escape but the time almost"

"Already? But i haven't try anything." He began to whine cutting the sentece from it's end.

"Correction, haven't try all but most. Don't worry, we'll grab some of it on our way. Happy?"

Naruto just pout and not answering. But to his dismay, he was held in potato sack style and taken away without his consent.

"I'm curious what time they mean."

"Me too."

"Emm."

"Me three."

"Troublesome"

"ME TOO"

"Lee, i still need my ears"

"SORRY NEJI."

"Forget it."

"Well, we just have to wait for it to come right?"

"Ahhh. Then how about we go to the food stand"

"agree"


	5. Chapter 5

The party has gone for hours and there's still no words of Naruto. It looks like he had gone somewhere that's very far and disappear without any trace.

Then on the midnight, the light on the village has went off but no body had panic. They even looks like expecting it and anticipating what will come in delight. Many stand had been closed or abandoned as a soft mist cover the village.

Then slowly a small soft fires began to appear in the air, serving as the light. Then the wind blow soft and gently blowing some of the mist away making the view better for the audience. Following the wind, water come down in tear drops that so little and evaporate before even touching the ground. The ground began shaking softly and some had go up like trying to touch the tears.

From the forest, a figure in kimono walk in full grace. His kimono flaped by the wind. He looks walk toward the rising ground. Many awed by this, the Konoha 9 also awed until Shikamaru ask in confusion "is it just me or he is floating?" By that word, they inspect the figure more closely and find he is floating.

They estimate the figure is around 20 and confused why does his face has to be hidden beneath a cloth and how could he watch his way?

When the figure raise his hand, the ground stop rising as the water tears become fewer. Then in his raised hand, the 4 element of the god that is believed protect the 4 corner of the world known as the guardian of the world appear.

In his palm, the water, fire , wind and earth each in a small ball that looks like the condensed version of it twringling.

When he raise it, the balls twirl faster before finally dispers to their own corner and he knell in prayer as the cloth in his face blowed away by the gentle wind make the konoha 9 gasp earning glare from the villagers and kiroi ninjas.

They wisely shut their mouth and watch their friend, the birhtday boy... i mean man in his 20th still in prayer position with his eyes closed. His face looks so innocent and untainted by anthing.

Few minutes that seems like hours has passed. Naruto finally open his eyes which is dulled but so clear and pure ocean blue. His voce slowly rang in the air

"We, the guardian of the world give you all our thanks.

For guarding our charge,

For your love that you've showered him,

For your protection.

Now it's time for him to return to us and rest.

Thank you" he bow elegantly and full grace.

The villagers and guests bowed back and say "Your welcome."

And soon the balls slowly circle themselves around Naruto who had once again reverted to his 5 years old body and curling in the winds arms. There's a strong wind blow for few seconds, causing the others to close their eyes.

When their eyes opened, Naruto had gone. The ground had back to normal. The weather had become sunny once again.

The kiroi ninjas thought 'Rest for a while, Naruto-sama. We'll see you in few years." And disappear after the villagers began to go home.

The villagers and guests thought 'Well, it's an honor to meet such a good boy like you, Naru-chan. Let's meet again someday.'

The Konoha 9 just stood there in confuse with one thought 'What happened?'

The Namikaze couple had disappear along Naruto. After all they have to return to the realm of the death.

The sannin had long gone too leaving the Konoha 9 as the only ones in there.

"Well. I think it had finished?"

"Troublesome."

"Let's go back. We have to report to Sandaime"

"Yeah."


	6. Chapter 6

The Konoha 9 had report to Sandaime yesterday and now on Naruto's favourite place to eat, Ichiraku Ramen. As the shop is small, they practically booked the shop. The owner, Teuchi doen't mind it, he's happy as the one who filled his shop is his favourite customer who won't eat there ever again.

They had chat about random things until Ino had ask the question thats in every head of Konoha 9 "How did Naruto died? After all none of them know or ever saw him in their childhood years.

Teuchi had stiffned which didn't go unnoticed by them, jounins and anbus. Noticing the eyes on him, he sigh and walk to close the shop which ignored by his guest who still sit in their seat.

"I'll tell you what happen to him that day." Each of them shocked when Teuchi turn and had tears in his eyes as if it's the most terrible and sad day in his life.

Flash back

It's a sunny day and almost lunch. A young boy around 5 years old who looks smaller than his age with blond hair and blue eyes walk to his favourite place, Ichiraku Ramen.

Teuchi had just back from his delivery task as Ayame cleaning the shop and prepare lunch. Noticing the boy, he laugh at the boy's appereance. The boy covered in dirt and many leaves attached on his head.

"Hahahaha... Naruto, what are you doing in the morning?"

"I'm training, old man. I manage to climb veeeery high. A bird fall, so i have to help it after rest for a while. It's hard to climb with one hand but i manage and he's uninjured too."

"Yosh, for your heroic act today. It's in the house. Count it as your present too."

"You remember?"

"Of course we are. You're our family, Naruto-kun." Ayame said. And serving a hot bowl of Ramen with many fishcakes in it and formed a 5.

"Ah... There's a 5." Naruto exclaim after manage to sit in the stool.

"Yes. We don't have cake. So pretent it's your birthday cake. Just without the candle."

"Thank you, Ayame nee-chan, old man."

"Don't worry. Just eat it slowly. Enjoy."

"It's a pity that the hokage is out village."

"Don't matter. He has promised to train me next week as my birthday present."

"it's nice."

"Emm." Naruto had finished his bowl and a few small bowls. He had said good bye to them. What they don't notice is a mob had formed not far from there. When Naruto carelessly bumped to one of them, the hunt began.

Naruto had try to out run them. Alas, the luck not on his side that day. Some of them are ninjas. They threw kunai on him and pinned him on a wall in an alley. He cringed in pain but it just make them happy.

"You've deceive the hokage too long, demon."

"We'll free him from your graps."

"We'll bring peace for the world."

"DIE, DEMON."

Each of them attack him whom defenceless. They ignore his plea to stop and continue to attack. Even when he had breath his last breath they still attack him. They only stop when it began to rain and left not bothering to check if he's still alive or died already.

On the evening, Ayame coming home from shopping her daily needs. When she pass the alley where Naruto pinned, she notice something unusual and go check as she's curious. It's dark that she couldn't see what is it pinned on the wall. When the thunder flash and show the corpse, she dropped his grocery and umbrella screaming.

Teuchi was closing the shop when he heard her scream. Abandoning all, he run to her location. When he saw her sitting in the ground trembling, he quickly approach her. seeing her staring at the wall in shock, he direct his eyes there too.

At that time, another thunder flash and show him what she had saw. Naruto pinned to the wall with kunais. His body bruised and many shuriken and sharp object on it. Beneath him, a pool of blood formed and had become larger and pinkish because of the rain.

End of flash back

The Konoha 9's eyes widened. Many of them had tear on it.

"The next week sandaime return from his trip. Searching for Naruto to fulfil his promise. But..."

"Did he punish them?"

He could only shake his head "He don't know who did it. We don't know who did that. We could only hope they have their own punishment delivered by Kami-sama."

In the god realm

Little boy around 5 with blond hair is sleeping on the comfortable bed. He's too deep in sleep that he doesn't notice a skeleton stand beside him.

"Blonde hair, white skin. I think this is him. but his appereance a little off. Oh well, may be it's a henge or what. He's said to be a ninja, after all. Ok, here we go" he held a ball made of glass and touch him with it.

The boy disappead and the ball become clear blue. He then disappear along with the ball in his hand not noticing had left the asignment he's tasked. Not that he need it anymore but he doesn't know, it'll be his doom.


End file.
